


Agents of SHIELD: CIVIL WAR

by Sreya



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't know why I thought of this, Script Format, crack fic!, i'm not even watching the show anymore!, no Ward hate allowed!, parody of the Civil War trailer, so sort of spoilers for Civil War?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sreya/pseuds/Sreya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, for some reason this came to me after I watched the Civil War trailer tonight... call it procrastinating on my other fics, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD: CIVIL WAR

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. This is total late-night-vacation-writing-crack. So don't say I didn't warn you!

[Fitz, Mack and Ward in an empty, ruined lab as Ward wakes up on a table]

 **Fitz** :  Ward... do you remember me?

 **Ward** :  Your monkey's name is Henry. You used to wear vests over your sweaters.

[Mack looks over at Fitz like "a monkey? really?"]

 **Fitz** :  You're a wanted man.

[Building explodes]

 **Ward** :  I don't do that anymore.

 **Fitz** :  Well, the people who think you did are coming right now.

[SHIELD Agents swarming up the stairs with Melinda May in the lead]

 **Fitz** :  And they're not planning on taking you alive.

[Ward fighting off May and agents, jumps out the window]

[MARVEL TV logo]

[Playground offices]

 **Coulson** :  Fitz. While a great many people see you as a genius...

[Fitz working in a gleaming SHIELD lab with imaginary Simmons]

 **Coulson** :  there are some who'd prefer the word eccentric.

[Fitz glaring at Coulson]

 **Coulson** :  You've operated with unlimited resources and no supervision.

[Fitz looking through Grant Ward's file]

 **Coulson** :  That's something SHIELD can no longer tolerate.

[Ward zooming away on a motorcycle]

[Skye on her cellphone in a public street]

 **Skye** :  I know how much Ward meant to you. To all of us. 

[Fitz packing up his knapsack in the ruined lab]

 **Skye** :  Stay out of this one. Please. You'll only make things worse.

[Fitz on his cellphone while walking through an alley]

 **Fitz** :  Are you saying you'll arrest me?

[Fitz facing off with SHIELD agents, pulling a tablet out of his knapsack]

 **Coulson** :  There will be consequences.

[Simmons entering the ruined lab]

 **Simmons** :  Fitz. You seem a little edgy.

 **Fitz** :  Well, it's been a long day.

[Fitz and Mack watching while Simmons supervises the dismantling of their SHIELD lab]

 **Simmons** :  If we just turn a blind eye, we're no better than bad guys.

[Ward pulls a rifle from the gun rack with Fitz at his side.]

 **Fitz** :  That's not the way I see it.

[Simmons and Fitz in the SHIELD lab arguing]

 **Simmons** :  Oh, FITZ!!!

[THIS SEASON]

[Mack parachutes out of a quinjet]

 **Mack** :  I just want to make sure we consider all our options.

[Fitz hiding behind a lab table as bullets fly]

 **Mack** :  Because people who shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me, too.

[Mack takes down Lance Hunter]

[Skye facing down Fitz] 

**Skye** :  You know what's about to happen. 

[Simmons and Bobbi Morse face-off with Fitz, Mack and Ward]

 **Skye** :  Do you really think you can fight your way out of this?

[Ward dragging Fitz as they run through the street with explosions around them]

 **Mack** :  What do we do?

[Camera pans up on Lash with sunlight glinting]

[Fitz cocks a gigantic scifi looking rifle with one hand and swings it up macho style]

 **Fitz** :  Science, biatch!

[bunch of crazy action sequences]

 **Fitz** :  I'm sorry, Simmons. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice.

[Simmons holding a bloodied Bobbi Morse in her arms, looking up with tears in her eyes]

[Fitz breathing heavily as he leans on his knees and looks across the ruined lab to Simmons]

 **Fitz** :  But he's my friend.

 **Simmons** :  So was I.

[AGENTS OF SHIELD]  
[CIVIL WAR]


End file.
